User blog:A.L.P.H.A The AI/A Story of HATE: The Tragic tale of Nicholas the First-Erased
This is the story of an OC of mine, Nick, based on the Glitchtale series, which is itself based off of Undertale. A long, long time ago, there were Nine powerful human wizards. Each represented one of the core SOUL traits: *Justice *Kindness *Bravery *Perseverence *Integrity *Patience *Determination But wait, I said there were nine wizards. Because there were two others: twins. A brother and a sister. The sister, Persephone, possessed the SOUL trait was Love - the color white, all the other SOUL traits "at their brightest, at their most virtuous." The brother, Nicholas, however .... didn't have a trait. His SOUL was Neutral. What does a Neutral SOUL entail, exactly? Neutrality is an amoral, collorless SOUL. Neither determined, nor patient, nor kind, persevering, brave, just, nor holding integrity. Neutral SOULS are nowhere near as powerful as their counterparts, but also have none of their weaknesses. It represents dedication to absolutely nothing; neither good nor evil, right nor wrong. This, however, doesn't properly describe who Nicholas was. He was kind, brave, patient, a good man .... to some degree. The affliction of his SOUL trait made everything feel ... distant. It wasn't that he couldn't feel things, just that he would feel everything .... less. It was like living inside a thick layer of molasses: everything was stunted, stifled, limited. There was mostly this gray emptiness. A boredom. Weaker then his fellows, only valued for his calm, rational state of mind, Nicholas began to envy his friends, and especially his family: his sister had all the traits mixed into one. She was the greatest among the Wizard council, the most powerful and the most respected. In the face of her radience, he was merely an afterthought. A shade. Envy brew in the young man's mind until darkness sprouted in his heart. Studying magic with greater intensity than anyone around him, to make up for his natural weakness, he discovered a way to have all the SOUL traits for himself. A way to not only equal, but surpass his sister's power, a way to become truly sovereign. Nicholas was the very first human to let HATE into his SOUL. To allow his desire for power eclipse his loyalties, his promises, and the love of his sister. When he made open war against Humans and Monsters alike, at first Persephone didn't want to believe it. She would discredit any reports from outlying territories, refuse to confront what was causing so much pain. By the time she chose to confront her brother, it was too late. HATE had consumed him entirely, and all she was to him was another potential trophy of the battlefield. Blood and tears were shed as 8 fought against 1, and the battle was always slanted in favor of the 1. But after a long and harrowing struggle, the first Megalomaniac, the first Murderer, was defeated. But not killed. They did not understand the enemy they faced. They feared that HATE could rise again if left unchecked. More so than that, they wanted to erase the pain he had caused. So they cast him into the VOID. Nicholas was shattered across space and time, utterly unwanted and utterly forgotten. Little did they know that was HATE's plan all along. With the destroyer forgotten, who was to blame for the attacks? The destruction? Nick had planted false evidence to pin it on the monsters, evidence that made no sense as long as he was around. With every trace of him besides his past actions wiped from the record, there was no one else to blame. Persephone's SOUL was so powerful - and her continued love for her brother was so strong - that she remembered everything, but no one would listen to her. How could they? What was she talking about, blaming a twin that never existed? Her legacy was tarnished, she was believed by some to have gone mad with grief at the Monster's betrayal, and war was fought. Centuries, maybe even thousands of years later, HATE lingers, drawn up by any human being's choice to embrace violence over peace. If powerful enough to take physical form, it wears the corpse of it's first victim. The line between Nick and HATE is thin, if there is one at all. Perhaps the human and the demon are one. Or perhaps somewhere in the darkness, somewhere buried beneath eons of pain, there is one last glimmer of humanity. A pinprick of regret in a laughing darkness... Category:Blog posts